Sedated
by herdarkestdreams
Summary: <html><head></head>After being engaged to Ron for a year, Hermione moves to New York to further her education. She's surprised to find an affinity for rum and a friendship with Draco Malfoy there. Draco leads her down a path that grows more twisted by the moment and into a war where her darkest desires become her greatest asset. (Sex, murder, dark themes, moral debauchery, lemons and more lemons.)</html>
1. Gilderoy's Finest Rum

I wasn't even sure what I was writing anymore, but I was writing. I know that. A quill was in my hand, ink on the tip, scribbling away at parchment with words that must have been mine.

Writing an essay at Hogwarts had never been so hard. But then, there were never so many essays.

It had been like this since the first day of classes at the Magical Academy for Higher Learning, an international institution based in New York City, far away from home. Still, I was getting the work done. I always did, and I'd probably get top marks in all of my classes again, just like it had always been since I showed up at Hogwarts at eleven years old.

I glanced over the page before remembering one more thing. I scrolled my name at the top of the parchment: Hermione Granger.

I sighed, rolling the essay up and putting it away before heading for the kitchen. I opened the cupboard and reached for a bottle of Gilderoy's Finest Rum, a cheap rum that was also surprisingly good. Dangerously so. It was known for matching its flavor to the sensibilities of the drinker. To me, it was light, fruity and went down like juice.

A fact few know: had one little memory charm not been cast by the famous Gilderoy Lockhart, the rum would be known as Diddery Hopkins' Sailor Elixer. Mr. Hopkins was a closeted wizard. While serving as a sailor in the Royal Navy during the… I digress.

I drank the rum right from the bottle, the warmth flowing right down my throat, to my chest, to my stomach. I quickly slipped the bottle away as my new roommate walked in, shoving it behind a few jars of treats I'd likely never open sent by Mrs. Weasley.

My roommate is… eh, still hadn't gotten her name down yet. She had just moved in the day before. She's American though. Southern. Not the "redneck" sort. She speaks smartly, but there's an underlying drawl hiding beneath the surface of every sentence that comes out of her mouth.

"Hey Hermione!" said what's-her-name. "Ugh, long day! Uh, Ryan invited me to a party over at the Petersons' place. Ryan said there should be mostly cool people there tonight; none of the weird anarchist guys from last time, whatever that means."

I chuckled remembering this. They were going to take the whole damn system down… also, those people were pretty cool. I have no idea what Ryan was talking about.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you'd want to come with me," she said. "I'd… well, i'd feel more comfortable I guess. I don't really know these people, ya know?"

I looked at my watch for some reason, then looked at the cellphone I had grudgingly adopted into my life since moving to America. The muggle-tech is a little more integral to wizard-life stateside, which is a good thing. But it's also a giant pain to get used to, even being muggleborn,

Anyways, I was trying hard to pretend that I had something going on, before thinking about some of the guys that Ryan hangs out with. Then I looked at little, innocent virgin what's-her-name (seriously, I couldn't remember for the life of me.) I guess I had to.

"Sure, that sounds like fun," I replied.

I spent a little time getting ready, but not too much. I had learned to dress up a bit since I was younger, but I still keep it simple. I like to look good now; I like people to think I'm pretty, beautiful, even sexy. But it's not worth hours of work. Some women are ridiculous in that way. What's-her-name was a prime example; she started getting ready a half hour before I did and was nowhere near presentable to the world when I left. Time management; I'd much rather work, study, play… make up and clothes are just accessories to those things. Nice clothes for work; comfy sweatpants for study (or Ron's old t-shirt and a pair of panties during those two weeks before what's-her-name showed up); a nice little dress for a night out. What's the point in turning dressing up into a giant task itself? What do you have to gain from that? I've never understood it.

When I showed up to the party, it was about what I expected. Almost everyone was already drunk and acting like idiots. Go figure. I announced my arrival with a series of greetings, ignoring the strange man with the shaved head who was staring at my chest from the moment I entered the room.

After I walked into the kitchen, I found something I was not expecting. A man was sipping at a beer at the kitchen table, talking to some little red-headed girl who seemed far interested in him than he was in her. His blond heir was longer than when we were younger, and his body had filled out in his twenties. Draco Malfoy still had that same handsome face that would be perfect if those lips attached to it weren't constantly spewing out a stream of arrogant bullshit at least fifty percent of the time. But at least he had toned that down a bit. Other things were tned quite a bit too...

Malfoy looked up at me, acknowledging me with a nod before returning to whatever girl he was chatting up tonight. I have to imagine he must get bored with this game; this girl seemed like easy prey. Most of the girls I saw him with were. He'd flirt, put them under his spell, have his way with them, get them to do all the taboo things they all are desperately looking for an excuse to do anyway and then cast them aside after one or two nights.

I know its all a game to him, and I have to wonder what good of a game it could possibly be without a challenge.

After I finish mixing myself a drink, I head back out into the living room and mix with the crowd. I don't care much for anything they're chatting about, but I keep an eye on what's-her-name. After we all have a few drinks, she's already looking rather saucy.

The party goes on; another night. It's basically the same as most of them around here. Fun? A little. I guess it is fun to see how weird and stupid some people get when they're intoxicated, or how oddly intelligent others get. And it's fun to be sedated, to have that drive for perfection in my brain turn off just for a while, a new one to connect, to explore in its place.

My cell phone rings… is that even the right word anymore for most people? Seriously. Actually, my cell phone played obnoxious music (not really anything resembling a ringing noise in any way) and I looked at the screen to see my fiancé calling.

I picked up, "Ron!"

"Good… evening is it there?"

"Yes!" I responded. "I'm at a party."

We chatted for a bit, caught up on how things had been going at work for him lately. Work at the Ministry had been slow for him, which was probably a good thing.

"Alright, I should probably go socialize. I love you."

We exchanged our goodbyes, then I hung up the phone. The party was at its peak and would soon start to die down. I was still fairly sober. I looked around; the only other person there in the same state of mind as me was… ah, Malfoy. My alcoholic friend.

It's funny how that happened. That boy who used to sling racial slurs at you and wanted to poison your headmaster in grade school somehow becomes something close to a friend years later. What the fuck happened?

He has changed a bit, I reminded myself.

A bit.

I was surprised to see the girl he was chatting up earlier on the other side of the room, not talking to him. He seemed indifferent; bored. She seemed annoyed.

Oh. He wasn't talking to her. Hard to get? Or maybe he really wasn't interested? Either way, she did not seem pleased.

I sat down next to Malfoy as he sipped his craft beer, probably getting a nice taste of bitter, hoppy ass in the process. Yum.

"You look bored," I observed, finishing off the last of whatever weird, bottom-shelf muggle-poison I was drinking.

He shrugged, "You look annoying."

I smirk, rolling my eyes. "Clever comeback."

We chat for a bit like that, stupid words, nothing meaningful, yet somehow having fun. I always have fun talking to Draco. It's weird how he used to be, but at the same time, not. I guess he's the same person. He's at least stopped acting like a combination of a cartoon bully and a comic book pseudo-Nazi, which does help with the whole "being a tolerable person to be around" thing, I guess.

I look over at what's-her-name. Alive. Cool.

It's starting to hit me a little now; not quite slurring, but I'm getting that feeling I get when I'm drunk. Like it's not me. Or it's a different me, the me underneath perfect, workaholic Hermione. Is that the real me? Not really, but I guess it's part of the package, just part of it I can't really process with the rest most of the time.

I chat with my friend Claire, sipping yet another drink against my better judgement as Draco chats with some guy, clearly trying to piss him off. I guess we're Beatles drunk now, and this guy apparently loves Paul McCartney. I can't say I can blame Draco for pushing his buttons on that one.

"There is clearly no God. No God would do that. Lennon and Harrison die too soon, and we're left with what? Maxwell's Silver Hammer and an Octopus' Garden? Wonderful."

"You, f- you don't even-"

I giggle, not paying much attention to Draco's hand resting on my thigh under the table.

My cell phone rings again. Ron's on break… we chat.

"What's going on over there," he asks.

"Oh, just the usual party events. The mindless talking, the drunks."

"Who are you hanging out with?"

I look at Malfoy, pause… "Oh, just people from school. My roommate, uh… she… my roommate is here. The new one."

"Oh yeah. What's her name again?"

"I… Who are you?!" I ask her, intoxicated enough to ask. She doesn't answer, sloppily making out with some guy over in the corner. Classy.

"Sorry, really don't know. Just met her yesterday."

"Got it. Alright, I'll let you get back… to it I guess. Love you."

Draco's hand is running along the bottom of my dress, creeping under… why am I not stopping this?

"I love you too. I'm probably going to fall asleep when I get back to my room, but I'll call you next chance I get tomorrow. Good night."

I'm not paying attention to whatever he says next, and hang up a few seconds later. Draco's fingers are right up against my panties, rubbing through the fabric, right on my clit. I try not to make a scene, not sure how to do that, not sure how to just say "stop." For some reason, I'm not particularly desperate to do that in the first place.

It's much too hot in here! My cheeks are flushing. My panties… am I wet?

I look at Draco, an irritated look in my eye as I mouth, "What are you doing?"

He doesn't stop, slipping his hand under my panties… I look around… his hand is blocked by the table; nobody can really see. Hell, they're all too drunk to notice anyways…

His fingers are rubbing right on my clit. Faster… I'm trying not to breathe any differently. I'm trying not to look any different. Nobody can see this. I shouldn't be letting him do this. My hand moves to his; I need to push it off. It just rests there on his, gently, not even pushing…

Seriously, what is wrong with me?

This is so bad, so wrong. What's-her-face has moved herself away from her little make-out-buddy and is across the table from me, apparently wanting to actually hang out with me now. Now, of course. I'm not paying attention to a word she's saying really, somehow responding automatically, sounding just like me. Hermione is on guard for me while whoever this is, whoever I am right now, runs the show.

All the while, I'm tightening, getting more wet, feeling terrible and yet somehow wonderful. I can't be letting this happen. I'm horrible. I'm being such a slut…

And for some reason, with that thought, I cum, right there, and don't even let it on to anyone. I carry on that conversation without a hitch, through the orgasm, that wonderful, disgusting orgasm, and forward for another few minutes.

"Alright, I'm… mm, tired… need to lay down," what's-her-face slurs out, grabbing her purse. I nod, yes. I need to get the fuck out of here, please. I wish everyone good night and head for the door, reaching in my purse, groaning… no keys, of course.

I walk into the kitchen. Where the hell are they?

Draco walks in. No one else is around.

"Looking for these?" he asks.

"Wh-when… where d-"

"I couldn't let you leave without a proper good night, could I?"

He backs me up against the counter, his toned body pinning me under his weight as his eyes, fiery, pierce mine. He leans in, pressing his lips to mine…

I really do try to push him away. He tugs firmly on my hair, pushing forward harder against me. I feel the huge, hard bulge growing in his trousers.

"Draco," I moan, "St- This can't- please…"

A seriously huge, hard bulge… oh my God…

He grabs my hand and puts it right there, grinning, and I just… I melt. I don't know what happened. I don't move my hand as his lips press back, kissing me harder, more forcefully, taking control of me. He tugs my hair again, sucking, biting at my neck, bruising me. Oh, what if somebody sees this, what if someone were to tell Ron, what if…

"Draco… please…" There's a very different connotation in my words this time, and I know he can hear it...

He pulls away, smiling casually.

"Good night." He hands me my keys.

I leave the room, unable to process what just happened. I keep my cool; nobody knows that anything is off. Nothing is wrong.

But when my roommate and I come home and I get in bed, my hand between my legs, touching myself over and over as I try to sleep, I just can't push it out of my mind. I'm a horrible person… Hermione, what is wrong with you? But that just seems to excite me more as I cum over and over, unable to sleep, unable to stop.

_Reviews and messages with feedback are always appreciated! Thanks! ;)_


	2. Following Friday

I awoke the next morning with only a mild hangover, but the panic I felt at what had happened the night before made a severe hangover seem preferable. It wasn't just what did happen that troubled me, but what could have happened.

I barely made it to class on time and couldn't really focus when I was there, which was fine I guess; I was already ahead in my studies. The course was Magical-Muggle Technological Integration. It taught about cutting edge new ways that the magical community is using magic to enhance muggle technology while discretely coordinating with muggles in their industry.

When class was over, I walked outside and sat down in the courtyard, mindlessly playing with my phone for a moment before setting it down and staring up at the sky. It was cloudy and gray, the kind of day I'd come to enjoy the most lately.

I heard music coming from my phone. Huh. Draco? I had to wonder how he could just call me like that after what happened last night.

I picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey, what are you doing right now?" he asked. "A few of us wanted to get together for some drinks in an hour. Care to join us?"

"Who are a few of us?" I asked, knowing my answer should be a flat 'no'.

"Alex, Crystal… a few girls Crystal was bringing along, apparently."

I thought for a long moment about how I could continue this conversation.

"Draco, about last night…"

"What about it?" he responded bluntly.

"I…" Words were failing me. I should have just told him to go fuck himself. He knows I'm engaged.

"I don't know."

"We'll be down at Shadow Alley at four for happy hour, if you'd care to join us," he continued. "See you in a bit."

He hung up. Obviously I wasn't going.

My phone goes off again as I start walking. Ron.

"Hey you," I say as I pick up.

We talked for a bit about not much of anything.

"Mhm…" I said, placing my hand on a stone at the campus gate. The gate opened, the school disappeared behind me and I stepped out onto the sidewalk and walked down the road.

"What are your plans for tonight?"

"Oh nothing, just a quiet Friday in, I guess. Going out in a little while… Actually, my ride is here. Can I call you a bit later?"

"Sure," he said, "Love you."

"I love you too," I said, hanging up the phone. My wand was in my hand as I stepped into a dark alleyway that all Muggles find too "creepy" to walk down. This probably has something to do with the repelling charm cast in the area, making it highly undesirable to those who don't belong.

I can't believe I'm doing this. I tap a brick wall with my wand, think the words "Magic runs through these veins," and step straight through to the other side.

Shadow Alley is one of many bars in New York City reserved for the city's magical community. It is also the cheapest, cheaper even than any muggle bar in the entire surrounding area. It's primary customers are students, stoners, musicians and artists. I suppose the students like it there because they often tend to be stoners and tend to think they're one of the latter two.

The atmosphere is unusual; there is no stage, but music is always playing. The customers bring their own music. At any given time, there always seems to be someone or a group in there playing instruments and singing, sometimes quite well, sometimes terribly. Tonight was thankfully one of the better nights.

This may have had something to do with Draco, up at the bar with an acoustic guitar, picking and crooning away with volume added by an amplification spell.

As he finished his song, he looks up at me, smiling a bit and pats the stool next to his. I took a seat.

"What did you do today?" I asked, not sure how to start a normal conversation with him now without help from cliched ice breakers.

"I got high, went to class, got high again, and… I guess I'm here now, aren't I?"

I giggled, "Sounds like a productive day."

I shook my head and ordering a drink from the bartender. The Following Friday, named for how long it'll make you black out until. Maybe. I made that part up. I can taste the tequila in it. Bad decision. I seem to be making a lot of those lately.

I looked over at his friend Crystal and she looked back at me, nodding, acknowledging my existence. I nodded back. She was tall, with short black hair, green eyes and dressed head to toe in black. Her girlfriend April, a blonde little girly-girl, was leaned against her, already drunk, her head on Crystal's shoulder.

More people were crowding in and the place was starting to look like a bar should on a Friday night. A few guys show up with guitars, a bass and a drum kit they pull out of an impossibly small bag (simple magic that never fails to amaze me when I really get to thinking about it.)

Time passes. Glasses and bottles come and go. The conversations get stupider and weirder. I like it.

I had promised myself I wasn't going to get drunk tonight, but here I was again and already worse off than I was the night before. I stopped drinking for the time being; things get hazier, then started to come back into focus before I order my last drink for the night.

Another Following Friday. Why the hell not?

We head out early and Malfoy calls up a cab; I tell him we could walk but he shrugs it off. Money has never exactly been an issue for him.

I know I should just get back to my room and go to bed, and Ron… I should call Ron. But somehow I find myself going back to Draco's apartment with him. First year students generally aren't allowed to live off campus, but he somehow made it happen. For a Malfoy, money seems to solve most problems.

This isn't the first time I've been here, and it looks the same as it usually does. It's a simple two bedroom apartment, just enough room for parties and guests to sleep over if needed in the aftermath. The living room is furnished with two couches, a book shelf and a large coffee table. A large flat-screen TV hangs on the wall over a dresser.

Draco leaves the room to take a shower and I take off my shoes and my jacket, walking over to the bookshelf for something to pass the time. Something I hadn't noticed before catches my eye: "The Grayest Black: Positive Dark Magic."

I'm intrigued. I'd read plenty on this subject, but I'd never seen a book solely devoted to the entire subject like this. I sit down with it on the couch and flip through it. A chapter catches my eye: mind alteration.

I had actually never studied this much. In Ministry-territory, this was viewed as a form of drug use and regulated accordingly. Over in America it was different. While the country had its own strict laws on drug use on the muggle side and the magical community followed this, there were no laws controlling mind altering magic, with the exception of academic institutions banning spells used to enhance focus and memory.

As I skimmed through, I found both history lessons, directions to other texts to actually execute spells and examinations of the "theory" of mind alteration. One section was particularly lengthy, one detailing something called the Uninhibition Enchantment.

"Jeremy Clay believed that only beneath our shells-our control mechanisms and the characters we learn to play in life-is our true self. This is the true, free person, more animalistic. This person is not bound by regrets, fears, societal norms or responsibilities. Clay recognized that these controls were in place within ourselves and society for a reason, and emphasized that this enchantment, like anything which alters the mind, should be performed cautiously and in moderation. Otherwise, those affected could experience irreversible effects on their lives, relationships or even their bodies and minds."

"Good book," Draco said, coming down the hall in a pair of shorts, a shirt in his hand as he sat down next to me, a towel in his other. He wasn't fully dried off yet. The water reflected light on his toned, lean shape and I could tell he could see me looking him over but, at this moment, I didn't care.

"Reading something interesting?" he asked, grinning devilishly at my eyes scanning him. I look away… my cheeks felt flushed. Am I blushing?

"Oh, just… uninhibition enchantments. I think its fascinating. Dangerous though."

Draco nodded.

"It can be. I've tried it. It's… amazing though. The most amazing feeling you'll ever have. Complete freedom."

He was looking me right in the eye and I think he knew just how much this appealed to me.

"How… how does it work?" I ask.

Draco reached underneath the coffee table, grabbing his wand and then taking my hand in his.

"Well, the form of it I'm familiar with is mutual inhibition. It's the safest way to do it, and the most stable. Doing it to yourself is not so stable, and leads to a lot more problems. To my understanding, the connection between two people, the combined magic, stabilizes the process and allows the process to go more… smoothly. It keeps your mind from going too out of control and causing a 'bad trip'."

I sat in silence, my finger brushing over Draco's palm, looking at his hand grasping mine gently, then up into his eyes.

"Can you show me?" Maybe Draco wasn't the best person to do this around, but I needed this. That nagging, perfectionist bitch in the back of my head, I needed her to shut up, just for a little while. I needed to be free. And even then, even drunk, she's in there somewhere, yapping away.

"I could. But you have to really want it. You have to mean it. Do you really want it?"

I think hard, but already know the answer.

"Yes," I say after a long pause.

He nods, placing his wand between us.

"There is no technical incantation. It's all non-verbal and all done through a very specific thought process by the caster and by both participants. Now… I want you to think about all of the things that hold you back, the walls, the controls you have for yourself."

"Already there."

His eyes were locked on mine and I can't pull mine away.

"Do you want to let it all go?"

"Yes."

"Do you consent to let them go?"

I hesitated; reason crept back into my head for just a moment.

"Y-yes."

"No, you have to state your consent. I have to know, truly know beyond any doubt that you do. Now… do you consent?"

I felt fire in my eyes as I prepared to finally let it go for however long this lasted. I could already imagine what could soon happen, what could be happening at any moment as soon as I was free to do whatever I wanted. Draco's shirt was still off, and I was imagining how it would feel to run my hands all over him, to touch him, to have those strong arms just throw me down and just…. ugh.

"I consent."

The air around his wand lightly glowed a warm color, and that light flowed to both of us. It washed over our faces, down both of our bodies.

I felt exactly the same for a few moments… and then I feel free. More free then I've ever been. And there Draco was, right in front of me, touching me.

Looking at me.

Wanting me.

I was surprised I'm not the one who made the first move.

_Let me know what you think! :)_


	3. Uninhibition

The rest of the night passed like one of those vivid dreams where you can't control anything you're doing or what's going on around you.

Draco let go of my hand and leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine. He kissed me hungrily and deeply, lacing his fingers in my hair. His hot tongue pushed past my lips as I kissed him back, running my hands over his arms, his chest, moaning into his mouth.

He pushed me forcefully onto my back and crawled on top of me. He smiled at me devilishly, whispering in my ear, "You're all mine tonight…"

I smiled back, biting my lip, responding with words that seem to come from another person's mouth. "Prove it."

He pushed up my shirt, pulling me up to slip it off over my head. His mouth moved down my neck, to my chest right over my bra. I'm already moaning and my hand is up my skirt, shamelessly pushing my panties to the side and teasing my pussy right in front of him.

He chuckles, "Oh you dirty girl…"

I giggled, care free, in a tone that I could have sworn was someone else's. He reached around me, unhooking my bra quickly and letting it drop to the ground. I leaned in, pressing my breasts against him as I kissed him frantically. scratching my nails down his back, urging him on, needing more, more, more.

His hands cupped my breasts as his thumbs wiggled on my nipples, my hand moving faster between my legs as I kissed him all over his face, his neck, his shoulders… I gently bit the skin of his shoulder as my mouth continued down. I trailed kisses over his toned chest, running my hands over his strong arms.

Draco moved in, his mouth all over my nipples. His hot, soft tongue swirled all around them as he suckled and nibbled, running his hands down my sides. His mouth moved lower, down my stomach… His hand shoved my legs apart, kissing all around my waist… lower… lower….

And then he went all the way down to my ankles… I groaned, a sound that was almost a growl.

"Oh fuck, you fucking tease…"

His kisses trailed all the way up my calves, my thighs, his mouth getting closer and closer until finally I felt his mouth around my clit. I felt his hot, warm tongue swirl and wiggle over it as my fingers laced through his hair. I sighed in relief; I couldn't handle another moment of that torture.

His tongue moves skillfully, effortlessly, faster, pushing me closer and closer and then backing off each time… it goes on like that for a while. But I don't mind this teasing… he's so good at it.

And of course, right then, my cell phone starts making those obnoxious noises. Unfortunately, before I can reach for my purse to silence it, Draco has it in his hand.

I start to realize that my being completely uninhibited isn't the only dangerous part of this situation. There I was, fooling around with a completely uninhibited Draco Malfoy as well.

Oh dear.

"Who could that be," said Draco, grinning, "Oh, 'Ronald.'"

"Just put it on silent or… oh shit…" His fingers continued rapidly rubbing at my clit, not letting up. "t-turn it off."

"Were you supposed to call him tonight?" Draco asked, biting his lip. "Best let him know you made it home from the bar okay, right? Well… into another man's home, but same difference, right?"

And then he answered the cell phone, while he fingered me, and put the phone up to my ear to let me hear my fiancé's voice.

"…hey sweetie," I said softly, trying, trying with all my might to keep my composure. I should just say I have to be right back, or just hang up, yet… I just don't care. But still, why not just remove the inconvenience?

"Hey you," said Ron. It sounded a bit busy on the other end, "Just wanted to hear your voice before I get… back to work. You know how it goes…"

"Mhm…" Malfoy's mouth is back on my clit. He's sucking down lightly, his tongue moving faster than ever, torturing me.

"I wish I could see you right now," said Ron as Draco slid two of his fingers inside me. "I miss you terribly. I… I love you so much."

His fingers pump deep; they curl at just the right angle each time they slide in and out.

"Oh, I love you too, Ron. Don't worry…" What is this feeling? Why does this give me… butterflies? No, as odd as it is to say, it's like, the evil version of that? Like… evil butterflies?

Maybe that sounds crazy, but I just never thought doing something like this could ever give me such a wonderful rush. I shamelessly kept listening to my fiancé as Draco continued to tease me and push me closer and closer to the edge until finally…

Ron was just chatting away about things I could honestly care less about in my current state of mind as Draco moved up and put a hand over my mouth as I came with that phone right next to my face. I moaned right into Draco's hand, my free hand grabbing his arm tight, my pussy grinding into his other hand as it worked my clit until my orgasm finally stopped…

Ron didn't notice a thing. He was completely oblivious.

"Alright sweetie, I need to get back to it. I'll talk to you when you wake up tomorrow? No class tomorrow, right?"

Draco stood up in front of me, staring dominantly into my eyes as he slid down his shorts… I looked forward to see his hard, long, thick cock, swollen up right in front of my face…

I've seriously had nothing like it. Ron was, well, nice, and Victor Krum was reasonably well endowed (although he didn't exactly know what to do with it) but this…

I leaned my face forward, kissing all along his shaft, gently brushing my tongue over the tip.

"Mhm…" I finally responded to Ron, not stopping what I was doing. Ron kept yapping before finally saying good night.

"Good night love," I said into the phone. "Yes, I'll talk to you in the morning. Love you."

I hung up, turned my phone off and tossed it aside. I looked up at Draco and shook my head.

"You sadistic bastard," I whispered before taking the head of his cock into my mouth.

Draco smirked.

"Hush," he said, grabbing the back of my head, "You loved it. I could see it in your eyes."

He pushed my head down, shoving as much of his cock as he could into my mouth, moving my head, forcing me to suck him as my hand moved between my legs. I played with my pussy gently as my head bobbed up and down, popping it out of my mouth to swirl my tongue around it here and there, feeling him get harder between my lips.

His cock slipped out of my mouth as his hand stroked up and down the shaft, his other hand pulling me by the hair… shoving my face near his balls.

"Kiss them all over," he says sternly. "Show me how much you love that cock, how much you need it."

I'm shocked that without even thinking, I immediately obey, kissing, sucking, licking them all over. I look up into his eyes and he stares down into my eyes confidently. I can't shake the feeling…

Tonight, I am his.

"Beg," he said suddenly.

I paused. "Excuse me?"

He threw me down on my back, shoving my legs apart forcefully. I felt the tip of his huge dick rub up against my clit and against the lips of my pussy…

"I said beg."

No. I'm not a fucking dog. That's ridiculous.

"I can do this all night," he whispers, sliding just the swollen, thick head of his cock in, pulling out…

"Oh God… I…"

He slid it in again, more… then pulled it out.

"God damn it, FUCK me…" I moaned, grabbing him, trying to pull him in, but he pulls back.

He lightly slapped my face and… I should have hit him back. But I knew better… Not him.

"Bitch… Say please."

And quite frankly, I loved it.

"…please. Draco. Please, please, please fuck me… use me" I said. No… I whined. I begged.

Did those words really just come out of my mouth? That thought slipped away quickly because...

That's all he needed from me before he started pushing it all into me slowly… it barely fit… it stretched me, penetrating far too deep.

I moaned so loud, whimpering, almost screaming out, digging my nails into his chest.

It hurts, it hurts, it hurts…

His hand was on my throat, not choking me, and something about it felt so right. I didn't understand it. His thick, long shaft was sliding in and out, slowly at first as he leaned in, biting hard at my neck, so hard I could have sworn I was going to start bleeding…

"Ow! You fucking assh-"

"Shut up…" he says thoughtlessly, doing it again, harder as his cock starts just…. slamming into me. Tearing me open, breaking me in.

It hurts so much.

I was panting as he pinned my legs up higher, grabbing my tits, tugging, pinching my nipples, his hips slapping hard against my thighs with every thrust. He was filling me up like I'd never felt before. My pussy was so tight around his cock, I didn't even know how it could all stay in as my fingers rapidly rubbed my clit…

It hurt so good.

In this state of mind, I felt absolutely no guilt. I didn't care about the repercussions. All I cared about was how right this felt. I didn't understand why. If Ron had ever treated me this way, hit me, called me a bitch… but Draco…

He reached his hand out… his wand whipped from across the room into his palm. And then the tip of it was at my throat as he stared frighteningly into my eyes. I was completely at his mercy.

"Who's my bitch?" he asked calmly.

It took less than a second to respond, enthusiastically.

"I'm your bitch!" I screamed as I came hard on his cock, throwing my face forward to kiss him hungrily, his wand still right at my throat. It moved down, creating a tingling sensation all around my body. He gave it a flick…

And then the orgasm grew… it wouldn't stop. Even when I stopped touching my pussy, I just kept cumming and cumming…

It was torture… wonderful torture.

"Oh my God… please, please please stop it… just for a second… I need to st-… Oh my God!"

He hit my face again, harder and then flicked his wand again… it slowed down… and then finally I could relax…

He pulled his cock out of me, standing up…

I moved forward, expecting him to cum before he grabbed me and pulled me up, bending me over the couch.

"I'm not done with you yet." he said softly, rubbing his cock teasingly against my pussy again. "Not even close…"

_I love feedback. Reviews, messages, owl post, whatever._


	4. Sobriety

I woke up the next morning laying next to Draco in his bed, his strong arms around me with my head rested on his chest. I glanced over at the alarm clock on the dresser next to his bed.

Noon.

I shrugged and closed my eyes, trying to figure out how I felt about all of this. I thought of Ron, thought about the commitment we shared, the life we were going to build together. I thought of Draco, how he made me feel, what we did the night before.

I felt no real guilt. Was that wrong? This seemed natural to me, somehow. Was I just a bad person?

I tried to figure out how I felt about Draco, really. He was an arrogant, sadistic jerk, and that was only scratching the surface of his flaws. So what was it about him that attracted me?

Well, he was intelligent, I'd give him that. He was funny. He was assertive. He was… I didn't know exactly what it was.

What I did know was that I could feel his cock pressing right up against me as he slept, so hard. I realized that my hand was on it, stroking it through the blanket. How long had I been doing that?

I moved my hand under the blanket, wrapping my fingers around him, biting my lip. It suddenly occurred to me that this shouldn't still be happening, should it? Where is the voice of Hermione Granger in the back of my head, scolding me about how wrong all of this was (even if I felt no real guilt.)

When was this enchantment going to stop?

But I kept stroking his swelling cock under the blanket before pulling it down. I reached my hand down, feeling my pussy, sore from the night before. I was already wet just from feeling him and looking at him; just from thinking of what he did to me last night. In the living room, again in the shower, again in his bed...

It was funny to me how easily he got me going. With Ron or any other man I've been with, it took work. That was only made worse once I got on birth control. Thankfully, Ron enjoyed going down on me and he was quite good at it. If there was one thing Draco didn't have on Ron in the bedroom, it was that.

But with Draco, it took almost nothing.

I grabbed my phone from the dresser and turned it on. As expected, there were several texts from Ron, asking where I was, what I was up to and when I would be calling. I sighed, calling him as I continued to gently stroke Draco's shaft up and down.

"Hey you," I said quietly. "Sorry, I just woke up. Got a little tipsy last night and needed to sleep it off…"

We talked about what each of us did the night before. I told him about the bar, but left Draco, where I ended up, and where I was now out of it.

"Alright love, I'll call you back in a bit. I need to freshen up a little. Love you." I hung up the phone. I knew I needed to get out of here, but also knew that I was still under the influence of this spell. Would it wear off naturally? Was there some way of undoing it?

But I suppose the biggest barrier between me and leaving was what I was doing; what I needed more of. My hand was moving faster on Draco's shaft as he stirred from sleep a bit. By the time he was really awake, I was on top of him, moving his cock to the opening of my pussy.

"Good morning…" I whispered, rubbing my pussy up and down along his long cock.

Draco grinned, grabbing my hips.

"Good morning."

He pulled me down, making me take his entire shaft inside of me as I let out a moan.

"I was hoping you might bring me breakfast in bed, but I like this better," he said with a chuckle.

I smiled at him as I slowly rocked back and forth on his cock. He pulled me forward, brushing his face against my breasts. He sucked lightly on my nipples as his hands grabbed my hips, pulling me down harder and faster.

I'm shocked he's still so hard. With Ron, even twice in a day is pushing it and can risk some "technical difficulties" on his end. Draco was thrusting hard up into me, hitting so deep as he bit the skin of my breast hard, leaving bruises on my skin. Marking me.

"Oh fuck… you're so big."

He smirked, a sadistic gleam in his eye.

"Bigger than your fiancé, I'll bet."

I look down at the mention of Ron. I should be angry at him for bringing him up now; why does it turn me on instead?

He chuckles at my silence and suddenly pulls me off of him. He stands up, dragging me forcefully and bending me over the bed. I look back at him as he firmly slaps my ass, again and again, harder and harder. The head of his cock teases my clit before forcing its way inside me again.

He was immediately slamming into me, firmly tugging my hair. My face was pushed down into the sheets, my hands clutching at the sheets as I moaned for him.

"Draco… Draco!"

I was panting and whimpering as he slapped my ass again. It was stinging now and I was wondering how bruised up it will be later.

"That little pussy is my toy," he says sternly, reaching under me and grabbing my breasts. "All mine."

I struggled to turn my head, looking right back at him.

"Yes, I'm your little bitch! I'm your little toy! Use me! Fuck me! Violate me!"

I reached under my body, between my legs, rapidly rubbing my clit. I was rocking my body back to meet every thrust, staring into his eyes.

"Fill me up with it! Cum in me! Please, please, PLEASE fill me up with all of it!"

He hadn't done it the night before; even with me being on birth control. I told him to finish elsewhere, but now I was craving it in me. I needed it.

I tightened around him, trying to make him do it, begging him with my eyes as I started to cum. I screamed his name, grinding back on his huge dick as he finally let go.

And then he filled me up with all of it. His hot cum was pumping into me, shooting deep inside of my pussy as I let out a sigh…

I closed my eyes, collapsing in place, mumbling.

"Oh my god… when is this going to wear off?"

Draco chuckled and said something I wasn't expecting. Something I didn't even know how to process.

"It wore off by this morning. That's all you, Granger."

_Like? Give me a review or a message and let me know! Don't like! Fuck you! But you're free to let me know that and why as well ;p_


	5. The Wrath

The following Monday was fairly uneventful; I went to class, took a test, took notes… nothing out of the ordinary. It surprised me how normal things were after how very abnormal the last several days had been. It also surprised me that out of all the emotions I was feeling about all of it, guilt wasn't one of them.

I could blame it on being under the influence of that uninhibition spell, but that would be dishonest; I knew exactly what was going to happen and what I was getting myself into. The enchantment certainly had nothing to do with any of what had happened the following afternoon… multiple times.

I thought of Ron and felt what I usually did: love. It was a simple feeling. What had happened with Draco didn't complicate that. I knew Ron was the perfect man for me; the perfect partner. The perfect match.

So what was it that I could possibly see in someone like Draco Malfoy?

After I finished up my final class of the day, I walked across campus to my dorm room. Finding that my roommate had not yet arrived, I decided to lay down and take a nap for a little while. Only I couldn't really sleep.

I couldn't clear my head. All I could think about was Draco, the way he teased me, used me, completely had his way with me. The way he felt inside of me, stretching me, tearing me open, violating my pussy, my body; corrupting me…

I got out of bed, groaning, sitting in my chair and turning on the TV. I didn't pay attention to what was on. It was just something to do. Or something to make me feel like I was doing something.

I looked down at my cell phone by chance to see Draco was calling me; it was on silent, so this was really luck (if you could call it that…) I picked up.

"Hello…" I said timidly, determined not to repeat the mistake that I made over the weekend again.

"Hermione. Hey…" he paused for a long time.

"Draco? What is it?"

He sighed. "Alright. I need to… share something with you. Do you know that old mansion by the Warlock's Hideaway?"

He was referring to the old wizarding hotel right down the road from the campus. I had to think for a moment…

"Mansion?"

Draco chuckled. "Exactly. Think about it. Think really hard. Big mansion… It's massive. You might say you can't miss it, but that's the trick really."

I thought and I thought again, and then it came to me. How could I have missed that? Why had I never heard anyone mention it? It was an ENORMOUS mansion right on an urban road…

It was enchanted!

"Yes! Yes, okay. It's… what is it doing there? Who lives there?"

Draco paused; he seemed to be putting words together.

"Nobody necessarily lives there. I'll have to show you. I've secured our connection over the phone, but I don't want to risk disclosing anything else. Just get down there as soon as you can."

He hung up the phone.

This was a terrible idea. That place was spooky as hell. What the hell was he going to show me?

But of course I was going to go. My curiosity has never stopped getting me into trouble.

...

As I crossed the road and walked down a block past the Warlock's Hideaway, I saw that towering mansion; it was really more like a castle. People walked past it; no one paid any attention to it. It was right there, in plain sight, but it was as if no one was paying it any thought.

I walked up to the gate; it was closed. There was a bell; I rang it.

A voice called out… it was in my head.

"State name. Purpose. Loyalty."

I almost ran right the hell out of there, but that was scary enough that I was honestly frozen in place.

I closed my eyes. "Hermione Granger. Visiting Draco Malfoy. Loyal to…"

What was I really loyal to?

"…myself."

That was the most honest answer I could come up with at the moment. I found myself doubting any real "loyalty" to anyone or anything lately."

"Your honesty serves you well. Enter."

The gate opened. I looked behind me to see… nothing. Darkness. The sky above it all; darkness. There was only the area of the property, lit by the lamps along the walkways and the light escaping the mansion's windows. I was standing on nothing, or so it looked. It still felt like a sidewalk, but it wasn't until I stepped onto the walkway and heard the gate close behind me that I could actually see the ground I was walking on again.

The front door of the mansion opened and I saw Draco walk down the steps, taking a seat on the last one. He patted a spot next to himself on the step… deja vu.

"Hey. Have a seat. We need to chat before you come inside."

Without really thinking, I did as he told me to.

"What is this place?"

Draco looked at me. "This is… think about the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, the old Black place, that one Harry inherited, right?"

"Mhm…" I must have looked a little puzzled. "What about it?"

"This… is our headquarters, our hideaway."

I was a bit concerned. "Who are "we"?"

Draco's expression turned more serious.

"What I'm about to show you… it may not be black and white. It may frighten you. But I want you to see it. I want… I want to give you an opportunity to be a part of this."

"Of what?" I asked. "Can you stop avoiding actually explaining yourself and just tell me?"

Draco's eyes were fixed right on mine. "Can you promise to keep an open mind, to not make a judgement or a choice until I ask you to?"

I look away from him; why did everyone have to be so fucking dramatic about everything. Details, information. Give me a concise explanation and I can figure it out for myself. I'm smarter than nearly everyone else I've ever met.

"Yes, okay. Just show me."

Draco stood up, opened the door, and I followed him inside. Wizards and a few witches stood inside, as if they were waiting for me. We walked down a hall into a well furnished living area. The furniture and the decorations were comfortable but… generic. Plain.

"I think I've found our new recruit," said Draco. "The one we needed, that we discussed earlier…"

"Very good," said a man wearing a black cloak sitting on a couch, his face obscured by shadows beneath his hood, his voice obscured by some sort of enchantment so I couldn't quite make out its qualities.

The man stood. There were other people around us as the others who had been waiting at the door entered.

Everyone was silent, looking at him, standing straight, arms at their sides, at attention like soldiers.

"Initiate meeting 976 of the Wrath of Albus," the man said.

What the fuck had I just walked into?


	6. The Prisoner

The man in the black cloak paused. There was no way his face could be that well obscured in the shadows naturally; he was using some sort of charm.

He looked around at everyone, standing perfectly straight, chests out, arms at their sides; completely uniform.

"At ease," the man finally said and everyone relaxed. "I'd like to welcome our new potential recruit, Miss Hermione Granger… Mrs. Hermione Weasley some time soon, if I'm not mistaken?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

He stared at me. Everyone stared at me.

"Yes sir," said Draco, speaking up. "She is engaged to be married to Ron Weasley, sir."

"Hm." He looked me over; it made me a bit uncomfortable how long his eyes lingered over each part of me. The little bit of his mouth I could make out formed into a grin.

"Step forward. Right here." He pointed his wand and dust flew over a spot directly in front of his feet. I looked at Draco and he nodded. I froze for a moment and then, against my better judgement, obeyed.

He looked in my eyes; I looked away. What was he doing?

"Look… at me," he said assertively, and… I don't know why, but I instantly obeyed the order. It was unnatural. Something about this man was unnatural. Someone that shouldn't be.

And then I felt his mind crawl right into mine, as if he was entering straight through my eyes… he crawled in deep and effortlessly and I knew he could see anything and everything he wanted to see. I could feel him touch all my thoughts, every facet of my personality, every secret, every doubt, every quickly accessible memory and every insecurity. Everything.

After only a minute, he was done. I came to again, still standing in front of him. Some of the people around us were still watching, while others were zoned out, as if this were a part of the routine. They'd seen this before; nothing exciting.

The cloaked man looked over to Draco and chuckled. "You've had fun with this one, I see…"

"W- I-" I opened my mouth to protest being spoken of this way, like an object, a toy, but the man flicked his wand and I instantly fell silent; I couldn't speak. Couldn't move. I was frozen.

"But yes, this one is perfect," he finally said. "Perfect," he added again, with greater emphasis. "She has no idea what she's truly capable of…"

What could he mean by that?

"This may seem cryptic now, but you will understand it all eventually." The cloaked man waved his wand and then stepped out of the room and I followed, against my will. Everyone else trailed behind me.

"We will show her our most recent prisoner, explain all of the basics and then… we'll see what happens."

We walked down several flights of stairs, down into a dungeon, another dungeon… how far down did this place go?

I tried to keep track of how far down we had gone and it was impossible. The number vanished from my mind every time I'd try to count. Part of the enchantment in this place, I was sure.

There were multiple staircases going in many different directions; even without some sort of magic going on here, it would be very difficult to keep track of where all of this was going without writing it all down.

Finally we reached a door at the bottom of a staircase. The man opened it and led us down a hallway. There at the end, past many doors, was nothing. A wall. Or that's what it looked like. But then the man reached out, flicked his wand, and turned his hand as if twisting a door knob. The door knob must have been there too. I heard the sound of his skin touching it, heard it turn…

Everyone else entered after us; the man pointed his wand back behind us and the door closed itself. I turned to look ahead and saw a horrifying sight…

A man was held up against the wall, as if chained there, but there was nothing physically restraining him there. He was half naked, wearing nothing but a pair of briefs. The man looked like he was in his mid-50s and every inch of his body was covered in cuts.

I felt the strongest urge to gasp, to scream, to cry, but not a sound could escape. My face could not show my reaction. I was the cloaked man's puppet…

He pointed at the man restrained against the wall.

"This is a 'retired' Death Eater. His name is of no importance. He's a member of a group that call themselves the Wizard Empowerment League."

The cloaked man lashed his wand through the air; blades lifted off the ground from all around the room and darted toward the prisoner, cutting, slicing at his skin meticulously. The prisoner screamed in agony.

"This man claimed to have reformed after the fall of the Dark Lord… so it may have seemed for a few years. Then he traveled across the Atlantic and came here to New York…"

The cloaked man gave his wand a wave. The blades stopped, but continued to hover, the cold metal right up against the prisoner's skin as the clocked man explained everything.

"He started a business here… a charity. For Muggles, no less. But it was a cover. This man joined some of his fellow 'former' followers of the Dark Lord and many newcomers with a goal that must have seemed appealing to him: to bring about the rise of Wizarding kind over Muggleborns in America, starting by suppressing the Muggles and the Mudbloods into a state of terror and fear… They've tried not to make too much of a stir yet… it's all been quiet so far… but this is the first public crime… this man's crime. I'm sure he and all his friends must be frustrated that the media is trying to keep it all quiet."

The cloaked man pulled out a sheet of copy paper, with a photo printed over an article… It was a little girl, smiling. Happy. Ironic; that was certainly not what she looked like when they found her.

"This was in Muggle news… and, as you know, the girl was a Witch. Our news acknowledged that. Well… both news sources detail her brainwashing, the violence, the murder… the suicide. What neither tells you about is the details… in this case, they make all the difference."

He looked into my eyes again and I could see the people, some of the location, as if I were there… but it was abstract. I couldn't quite make out the exact place. The surrounding walls and ceiling were nothing but black. I heard the cloaked man's whisper.

"This is the memory of one of the policemen at the scene. Wizard police. We have friends everywhere. The little girl had gone missing for a week. The police found her, returned her home to her parents, intending to continue an investigation into what appeared to be a kidnapping. Then they were called back by the parents, who said the girl was in a violent, dangerous state, her magic out of control. The parents weren't there when they showed back up at the scene. Not alive anyway."

Wizard police stood around the girl as she sobbed uncontrollably… her friend was at her side on the floor, barely breathing, nearly dead…

"F-filthy… mudblood…" the girl sobbed, pointing at her friend. Then she looked in a mirror… she screamed, pointed.

"FILTHY MUDBLOOD!"

She screamed it at her own reflection again and again before the mirror shattered, the glass zipping toward her… repeatedly slicing at her skin, just as I had seen the cloaked man do to the prisoner, the alleged monster behind all of this.

Some of the glass darted toward the girl's friend… a police woman knocked her out of the way, taking cuts from the glass.

The little girl stared at her reflection again, fell silent… and then the chain attaching a chandelier to the room's ceiling snapped, dropping the chandelier down toward her friend…

The police woman leapt on top of the girl's friend. The attempted recipient, the child, survived. The police woman who took the blow was not so lucky.

The chain from the lamp swooshed through the air, slapping a police man in the face inadvertently.

"I deserve this. Mommy… daddy… filthy mudbloods… had to… had to… and me too."

The chain swept around the little girl's neck, beginning to tighten-

"NO! STOP! STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

I screamed until someone grabbed me and the vision subsided. That was what it took; that level of terror to break the cloaked man's enchantment…

I looked at the prisoner… sobbing. I couldn't breath. I couldn't stop the sobbing.

Finally words came.

"Did you do this?"

The man looked at me… nodded… then spat in my face.

"I'd do it again… dirty-blood bitch deserved to have the blood on her hands, was smart to put herself out of her misery… I'd fix your mind up too if I had the chance… Hermione Granger… I know who you are… Mudblood… mudblood… mudblood… Not until after I had a little fun with you first though… I bet you'd be a better fuck than the little girl was…"

I shook my head at the prisoner and realized how pathetic he looked. I saw him trying to act brave, saw him holding back tears and suddenly I didn't feel like crying. I was better than him. I looked him up from his feet, toe nails yellow, unkept… I looked up his pale, fat legs up to his briefs, a sad excuse for a bulge just barely visible through the fabric… up his round little tummy, his flabby chest, his plain, round face…

And then without thinking, my wand was in my hand, pointed right at the prisoner's chest.

The blades swept in… Stabbed him. Everywhere. Right through his flesh. One right through his heart.

I moved in closer, looked right into his cold, dying eyes, and spat right back on his face.

"As long as I live, a pathetic joke of a little baby cock like yours will never so much as touch me," I whispered as he died, right in his ear so there was no doubt in my mind that it was the last thing he heard and the last thing he would reflect on as he died.


	7. The Vow

I followed the cloaked man upstairs willingly; he offered to let me have a seat next to him as all the other's stood. Some time had passed; my mind was in a haze.

One of his… followers?… brought me some tea. I nodded, mumbled thank you, sipped it. It was the perfect temperature. Perfect mixture for me. Just a touch of sugar, a tiny touch of cream.

The cloaked man did not look at me as he spoke. "We need… you. Someone just like you and someone… with your connections… to ensure we can complete our mission."

I looked at him, urging him to look back at me. "What mission?"

He did not turn his head, still looking away. "Wipe out the Wizard Empowerment League before we have another Death Eater movement on our hands. It's only a matter of time and these men… they're more sick. More dangerous. And they have a much more concrete plan. They have a cause. A true motive. They're more dangerous than the Death Eaters ever were, believe me."

I reached out to touch the man, trying to make him turn to look at me.

"Who are you? Please… just take off the hood? Undo whatever that is you did… whatever enchantment that's hiding your face right now."

The cloaked man shook his head.

"This is a face that should not be," he said cryptically. "This is a voice that should not be heard. I should not exist, and all but a select few of you must never even know my name..."

I shook my head, "Okay then. Anyways, so what do you want with me?"

The cloaked man looked over at Draco. "You explain this part."

"Yes sir," said Draco. "You are held in high regards in Wizard society, here and especially back at home… the Ministry is looking into us, looking into helping the police here investigate. We've received word that they certainly will. We need you… to help keep them off of our trail. They're going to hunt us the same way they hunt them… we're all killers and criminals to them. They know no difference. But you…"

Draco smiled, "You're different. You don't see things in black and white, and what you just did back there-"

"-I didn't even-I didn't even know I- I-…" I stuttered, unable to stick my words together right.

"Do you regret it? Do you feel any guilt."

I didn't hesitate. "No. I wouldn't hesitate to do it again either. That man deserved to die… and so do all of them in this little 'Empowerment League'."

"Would you do the same if you met another one of them?"

I really thought about it. I'm not a murderer… this wasn't me. This was…

No, this was definitely me. And where there should have been guilt, once again I felt only excitement.

"Yes… And I want to meet another one of them… I want… I want them gone. I won't let it happen again…" Anger crept in my voice, "I sacrificed… we all sacrificed too much… never again."

"I know…" Draco said. "And I won't stand by, or stand with men like this… I'm trying to set things right… I really am. This is the only way I know how… and I was hoping you would join us… you are a powerful witch. More powerful than most of our members, I would suspect, and with your connections… and they would never suspect you… and the intel you could get us…"

I looked down, feeling slightly ashamed at this part; that I was considering spying on friends and allies… but that's what needed to happen.

"Yes…" I said, answering a question no one had asked yet. "I'll do it. Let me in."

"Good," said the cloaked man.

And so I made an Unbreakable Vow with that man… I swore that, as long as the Wrath of Albus stood true to its founding ideals, to not allow another string of atrocities like the ones Grindelwald and Voldemort brought about… that I would be loyal to them. I swore to fight against the Wizard Empowerment League, at all costs, and to take them down.

Right off the bat, I could already see plenty of loopholes.


	8. Christina

It was one in the morning and I had my hand on Draco's shoulder; it was pitch black on a city street. No building had power, no car would start. No cell phone would turn on. No flash light would light. No electricity anywhere. Even the candles blew out as soon as they were lit.

We had made it that way.

"Alohomora," I whispered, unlocking the front door of a home as we entered, carefully locking it behind us.

We waited there for a while in silence, not daring to make a sound in fear that the person we were waiting for would notice us.

We crept into the man's living room, waiting patiently. On the way in, I tripped over something… a stand of some sort… I whispered "Lumos," and let a light go only for a moment to see what it was…

Swords. Japanese swords. Seriously, the man collected fucking swords.

We heard the sound of the lock unlocking, the door opening.

"-yeah, power's out down the whole street."

"Weird shit. Think Magical Law Enforcement are doing a stake out?"

"Whatever, couldn't be for us. Trail's cold, ice cold. Alright bud, good night."

"'night," one of the voices said before the man it came from walked off into the night.

I waved my wand, sound proofing the whole house… again… securing the doors… shading the windows…

Piece of cake.

"I'll let you take this one," I whispered, and Draco nodded, smiling devilishly.

"Haven't had the chance to have some fun with one of these fuckers in a while… the guys gave me plenty of dirt on this guy too. Should be a good time…"

"Hello?" the man said, already sounding afraid. It didn't matter if he'd heard us now.

Draco waves his wand… the lights came back on all up and down the road… in the house… then another wave, the kitchen light turned on, providing just enough light for the man to see two strangers in his living room before a framed portrait hung on his wall leapt from its place and smacked him in the back of the head, disorienting him.

Another wave of Draco's wand… dark in the house again… the man screamed; Draco laughed.

"Stop wasting your breath. We've set all the enchantments you could think of, and plenty you probably couldn't. No one can hear you."

The lights went out again.

"Expelliarmus," Draco said calmly, almost playfully.

When the lights came on again, he was holding the man's wand in his free hand… the lights went out again. Draco threw it and the man could not see where it had gone. Lights on again and…

Draco was right in the man's face, an inch away, his wand at the man's throat.

"Hello there, 'Christopher.' That's the name, right."

Terrified, the man nodded.

"What do you know about Chelsea Waters?"

The man stared at him blankly.

"Chelsea Waters? The Muggle you've been stalking, right? You must have her name. I mean, you tapped her phones, you've got Floo access to her fireplace… I wonder what you had in store for her…"

The man was silent; he couldn't even lie now. Draco knew everything.

Perhaps twisting the truth now.

"I- I'm- I'm obsessed with her. I can't help it. I needed to have h-"

"Bullshit," barked Draco. The man flew back across the room, his back slamming against the wall as Draco quickly closed the distance between them.

"I know who you work for, Christopher. Chris. Do you go by Chris? Christopher? Chrissy?"

The man was too scared to show that he was also a bit puzzled, "Ch-Chris."

"Christina? Okay Christina."

I couldn't help but giggle…

"Did your wife ever call you that, Christina? No, probably not. She just thought you were gay, not a girl." He chuckled. "And there'd be nothing wrong with that, Christina, but that's not what you are…"

Draco swept his wand horizontally and the man felt himself forced to turn around and face another framed portrait on his wall.

It was a photo of him and his wife. Well, his ex-wife.

"You're not gay. Not as far as I know, Christina. There'd be no shame in that if you were. But what you actually are is weak. Spineless. That's why you need to hang out with your big, strong friends, isn't it? Makes you feel safe? Makes you feel like you're… important?"

Draco chuckled, "Knew a guy like you once… Peter Pettigrew. Not very popular, not very popular at all…"

The man was frozen in place, forced to stare at the picture of his ex-wife.

"Peter's dead now. He was forced to strangle himself… with his own arm. I'm a nice guy though. You won't have to go out like that. You won't have to do it… I'll handle everything."

The man let out a whimper.

"D-did you just whimper? Like a dog?" Draco laughed loudly, a confident, frightening laugh. "That's why she left you, Christina. You're a coward. You're a loser. You're fucking WORTHLESS."

And then Christina started to cry… and, almost ashamed of myself, I started to laugh as well. For some reason, it all seemed so funny to me…

"Turn around, Christina."

Draco whipped his wand…. gave the man control of his muscles again. The man stood in place.

"Turn. The fuck. AROUND."

The man quickly snapped around, panting.

"Pl-please!" Christina cried, "L- just let me-"

"On your knees," Draco said, cutting him off. The man stared at him in terror, but did as he was told.

"You aren't a real man, Christina," Draco said bluntly. "Remember when she told you that. Remember when she got drunk? Told it to all your friends? Well you know what? It's true. Look at you. Look at what you're doing. You're a follower. You're a coward. You AREN'T a real man. And that's where you belong, Chrissy. Christina. On your knees in front of me. Don't I look like a real man to you, Christina?"

"Y-ye-ye-ye-"

"y-y-y-y-y-y-y" Draco repeated. mocking him before swatting his hand forward, slapping the man across the face firmly.

He looked down at Christopher, Chris, Chrissy, Christina… I wasn't even sure what to call this creature at this point… with pity.

"You deserve to die, Christina. You want to die, don't you?"

He looked up at Draco, tears falling from his eyes.

"Pl-please…"

"If you ask politely, I'll make it nice and painless, Christina. The "mudbloods" aren't the ones who deserve it, Christina. You're the one. You know that. Tell me you're sorry. Tell me you're sorry."

He whimpered, cried… "I'm s-sorry…"

"For WHAT, Christina?"

"I'm sorry, I was going to k-k-kill h-et…"

"Very good. Now go ahead and ask for it. Politely. Now. Before I lose my patience."

"N-no…"

"One more chance…"

"No!"

And then Draco had his wand out… a long light, somehow both liquid and solid… it acted as a whip as I watched him beat the man down as he remained on his knees before Draco, sobbing. Each time the whip hit, it sent what felt like electricity all throughout his body, shooting a stabbing pain through every nerve.

"AH! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE JUST KILL ME! HURTS! PLEASE!"

"Too late, Christina."

It went on like that for a while and I just watched… and I laughed. It was sick, but I didn't care. I loved it…

I laughed and laughed… and as I looked at Draco, I honestly don't think I had ever felt more turned on in my life. Draco had never looked sexier to me than when he was standing over that man, totally in control of him, so clearly superior.

Not a man. Not a person. Over this creature. Over "Christina."

And it was an act of pure mercy when finally, Draco lashed forward with his wand, and the next thing the man knew, he had been impaled by one of his katanas…

Draco looked down at him as the man cried and cried…

"You disgust me… she was right about you, Christina. About everything… Just admit it. Admit it and I'll end it all for you, just like you know you've really wanted all along. Say it."

Between sobs, the man blurted it out.

"I'm not a real man."

And then he was beheaded by the sword, splashing blood across the room, all over me, all over Draco.

I looked down at the sad, broken dead man as his body fell forward onto the ground and then looked up at Draco; the madness in his eyes had not subsided as he looked at me, pointing down to the ground where the man had just been on his knees a moment before…

And then I was on my knees in front of him as he grabbed my face, making me rub it over the huge bulge of his cock in his trousers… I kissed it through the fabric, kissed all over as I ran my hands all over his hips, his abs, his thighs as he made me worship him…

He dropped his pants, exposing his huge cock in front of my face and I immediately took it deep in my mouth, choking myself on it, trying not to gag as I bobbed my head up and down, sucking hungrily, mindlessly, flicking my tongue all over the head of his dick and tasting his precum.

I looked submissively up into his eyes as he grabbed me by the hair, pulling me up and pressing his lips hard against mine… I could taste 'Christina's' blood all over his mouth and his face as he kissed me. He turned me around up against the wall, forcing up my robes, sliding down my panties…

He didn't even have to play with me, didn't even have to tease. I was already ready…

And then he stuffed every inch of that long, thick, perfect cock deep inside of me and pulled hard on my hair as he fucked me rough, raw, tearing my little cunt wide open, fucking me like a man, like I'd never gotten from anyone else I'd been with before him. The blood was getting all over me, rubbing off all over my clothes, my skin. I looked down and saw 'Christina' bleeding out on the ground next to me as Draco's hand reached around to rub my clit while he fucked me, and I came almost instantly.

_Beth waves her hand in front of your face. "You want to review this story and give me feedback... you also want to buy me a new car! :) Maybe just the first part?"_


	9. The Way of the Wrath

Perhaps you think the Wrath of Albus sounds like an extreme organization, or a cult. You are certainly right on both counts, but I feel no shame in having been a part of it.

We were extreme in our practices and believed in many things that ran counter to most peoples' (including my own through my life up until that period)'s values.

The Wrath saw the members of the Wizard Empowerment League not just as enemies to society in the present, but also the future. Their members were part of a disease that would spread down the gene pool, just like it had been spread to them. Their disease, their sick hatred, would not stop until these people were removed from society, removed from all possible parenthood and mentorship.

Deep down, I really do believe that.

Perhaps you think the way we exterminated our targets and prisoners brought us too much enjoyment, or was done with too much cruelty, sadism and humiliation. But to us, that was the right way to do it. The honorable way. To simply kill a person is cheap and disrespectful. We believed that only after truly breaking a person down was it ever appropriate to end their life. Kill the heart and let the body follow, we would say…

Above all else, we believed in freedom. Total freedom. Yes, we had structure, leaders and one grand leader, the cloaked man.

The Man With No Name. That's what we called him, the closest thing to a name he would give us to work with.

But we believed that's how humans should behave. The strong would rise above and take charge and those who are, simply, not , would follow their lead. The strong beneath them would lead on behalf of the strong above… so on and so forth, down the chain. It was simply nature. But there was no concrete law binding any of this; we were only sworn to support the organization. Our leader's role was not forced upon us and was not backed by any real law or rule. He was simply in charge and we simply followed. That was what it was. The leaders and the followers chose each other and themselves.

Our sexuality may seem the strangest to some. Throughout the whole organization, all were free to bed whoever they wanted… and did. All of us did. Perhaps it was something about the environment, but literally every person among us had a sexual relationship with others within the organization, often outside as well. And strangely, never just with one person. Multiple. Even those who were in committed relationships and marriages. Some would tell their partner, some would not… I did not. I suppose I never really told Ron either. He sort of got the whole thing thrown in his face in the cruelest way possible…

I'm getting ahead of myself here.

We were not perfect. In many ways, we DID take too much pleasure in what we were doing. We felt we were free to treat our targets in any way we wished in order to break them down… or simply before we broke them down at all. Anything to accomplish the mission; however this was done was relevant. If anything, the more twisted of a way one pulled it off, the better. It was encouraged. At the time I wondered whether something about that organization created this enhanced sadism and masochism in all of us, but now I believe that it just let us explore that without boundaries. It was in each of us. I honestly believe it's a part of everyone.

Let me give you some examples...

_(Give me some reviews and feedback to tell me what you like so far, what you think, how much I suck... whatever!)_


End file.
